Coleman County, Texas
Coleman County is a county located in the U.S. state of Texas. In 2000, its population was 9,235. It is named for Robert M. Coleman, a signer of the Texas Declaration of Independence and soldier at the Battle of San Jacinto. The seat of the county is Coleman6. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 3,319 km² (1,281 sq mi). 3,264 km² (1,260 sq mi) of it is land and 55 km² (21 sq mi) of it (1.66%) is water. For a detailed map of the area, click here. Major Highways * U.S. Highway 67 * U.S. Highway 84 * U.S. Highway 283 * State Highway 153 * State Highway 206 Adjacent counties *Callahan County (north) *Brown County (east) *McCulloch County (south) *Concho County (southwest) *Runnels County (west) *Taylor County (northwest) Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 9,235 people, 3,889 households, and 2,609 families residing in the county. The population density was 3/km² (7/sq mi). There were 5,248 housing units at an average density of 2/km² (4/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 88.53% White, 2.19% Black or African American, 0.62% Native American, 0.22% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 6.53% from other races, and 1.91% from two or more races. 13.96% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 3,889 households out of which 27.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 53.80% were married couples living together, 9.30% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.90% were non-families. 30.20% of all households were made up of individuals and 17.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.33 and the average family size was 2.88. In the county, the population was spread out with 23.60% under the age of 18, 6.60% from 18 to 24, 22.70% from 25 to 44, 24.00% from 45 to 64, and 23.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 43 years. For every 100 females there were 92.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 88.10 males. The median income for a household in the county was $25,658, and the median income for a family was $31,168. Males had a median income of $25,993 versus $17,378 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,911. About 15.50% of families and 19.90% of the population were below the poverty line, including 27.40% of those under age 18 and 14.90% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Coleman *Novice *Santa Anna *Talpa (unincorporated) *Valera (unincorporated) Education The following school districts serve Coleman County: *Bangs ISD (mostly in Brown County) *Coleman ISD *Cross Plains ISD (mostly in Callahan County; small portions in Eastland, Brown counties) *Novice ISD (small portion in Runnels County) *Panther Creek Consolidated ISD (small portion in Runnels County) *Santa Anna ISD External links *Coleman County government's website *[http://www.tsha.utexas.edu/handbook/online/articles/view/CC/hcc15.html Coleman County in Handbook of Texas Online] at the University of Texas * Historic Coleman County materials, hosted by the Portal to Texas History. Category:Counties of Texas Category:Coleman County, Texas